A medical imaging apparatus is used to acquire an image of an internal structure of an object. The medical apparatus provides a user with medical information by imaging and processing structural details, internal tissues, or a fluid flow in a human body. A user, such as a medical doctor, may check and diagnose the health and disease state of a patient based on a medical image output from a medical imaging apparatus.
An X-ray apparatus that is an example of the medical imaging apparatus is a medical imaging apparatus used to acquire an image of an internal structure of a human body by transmitting an X-ray through the human body. Compared to other medical apparatuses such as a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus or a CT apparatus, the X-ray apparatus has merit in that a medical image of an object may be acquired conveniently within a short time. Accordingly, the X-ray apparatus has been widely used for chest imaging, abdomen imaging, skeleton imaging, sinus imaging, neck soft tissue imaging, and breast imaging.
Fluoroscopy is an image processing technology used to acquire an X-ray motion picture by capturing an image of an object in real time. A user may use fluoroscopy to monitor X-ray angiography or a surgical operation.